


De compras

by the_hood



Series: 30 Días de JayDick [8]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alfred es el mejor abuelo y padre del mundo mundial, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Parents AU, jaydick
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 16:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13551690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_hood/pseuds/the_hood
Summary: —¿No es suficiente?—Nunca es suficiente. Y quien sabe cuando volvamos a salir juntos. —Jason soltó un suspiro, viendo como su pareja comparaba una caja de cereal con otra.





	De compras

—¿No es suficiente?

—Nunca es suficiente. Y quien sabe cuando volvamos a salir juntos. —Jason soltó un suspiro, viendo como su pareja comparaba una caja de cereal con otra. Miró entonces a su hijo quien estaba sentado en la sillita del carrito, estaba concentrado con aquel chupete en su boca y de paso un juguete que le habían comprado fuera del supermercado.

Sonrió, llamando su atención, recibiendo una risilla de su parte. Atrapó el chupete antes de que cayera al suelo.

—¿Quién soy yo?

— _Pa – pa_. —Se le estrujo el corazón con solo eso.

—¿Y él? —Señalo a Dick, quien ahora les prestaba atención. Thomas trato de girarse para verlo, volviendo a sonreír.

— _Pa'i_. —Aun le costaba, pero era suficiente para ellos. El mayor dejo ambas cajas de cereal en el carrito, solo para acercarse y besar las regordetas mejillas de su hijo.

Jason se hizo a un lado, solo para eso y seguir poniendo cosas. Thomas había mejorado después de que fueran brevemente a terapia como se les fue pedido, y de paso, quien creería que terminaría "hablando" cuando Alfred lo hacía en lo que cocinaba. Ese hombre tenía un don para con todos.

—¿Vas a llevar las dos cajas?

—... ¿Sí?

—¡ _Cutu_! ¡ _Cutu_! —Su hijo comenzó a mover el coche de juguete, queriendo enseñárselo a Dick.

—Sí, Baby Wing, coche. Tienes un coche de juguete, ¿Te gusta? —El infante asintió, jugando con él.

Dios, ya tenía diecinueve meses y era sorpréndete que el tiempo pasase tan rápido.

—Vamos a buscar frutas. Ya compramos demasiado azúcar para todo un mes o más.

—Pero las frutas tienen azúcar, Jaybird.

—Azúcar natural.

—¡ _Manana_! —Ah sí, a Thomas le gustaba la manzana, aunque en papilla.


End file.
